Neptune Perkins
Neptune Perkins is everyones favorite underwater hero. NEPTUNE PERKINS BIOGRAPHY Created by Gardner Fox and Joe Kubert The Original Universe PERSONAL DATA Occupation: Author; U.S. Senator (HI) Status: Deceased Marital Status: Divorced Known Relatives: Miya Shimada (ex-wife); Debbie Perkins (adoptive daughter); Arthur Gordon Pym, (grandfather, deceased); Ross Perkins (father, deceased); Miriam Perkins (mother, deceased) Group Affiliation(s): All-Star Squadron (Young All-Stars); later Old Justice Gender: Male Height: 6' Weight: 187 lbs. Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Distinguishing Features: Neptune's fingers and toes are webbed and larger than normal humans First Appearance: Flash Comics #66 (August-September 1945): "The Dweller in the Sea" Creators: Gardner Fox and Joe Kubert Contents PERSONAL DATA HISTORY CHRONOLOGY PROFILE REFERENCES HISTORY Neptune Perkins was born a mutant with a severe sodium deficiency which required him to be almost constantly exposed to salt water. He inevitably became a proficient swimmer, able to live entirely in the water if he so chose. In 1942, he began encountering the American mystery men of the All-Star Squadron and in time joined them as one of the Young All-Stars. After the war, he married fellow All-Star Tsunami and took up a career in politics, currently serving on the U.S. Senate. He was thought to have been the father of Tsunami's child, Deep Blue, but it transpired that she had cheated on him with Atlan. Perkins, now divorced from Tsunami, continued his political career. He was killed by the Shark while battling the Society. - Infinite Crisis #3 CHRONOLOGY For a definitive list of appearances of Neptune Perkins in chronological order click here PROFILE REFERENCES Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #16 (June 1986) Who's Who Update '88 #2 (September 1988) Categories: Who's Who in the DC UniverseWho's Who in the Original DC UniverseHeroesMale charactersCharacter Image Needed homewho's who indexes chronologies history special pages community create accountlog in This page was last modified on 9 August 2018, at 16:45. Privacy policy About DCU Guide Disclaimers NEPTUNE PERKINS Real Name: Neptune Perkins Class: Human mutant Occupation: Senator, former author, mysteryman Group Affiliation: formerly Young All-Stars Known Relatives: Ross (father, deceased), Debbie Perkins (Deep Blue, adoptive daughter), Arthur Gordon Pym (grandfather), unnamed mother (deceased), unnamed grandmother Aliases: None Base of Operations: formerly a houseboat that traveled the U.S. coasts First Appearance: Flash Comics #66 (August-September, 1945) Powers: Neptune had athletic strength, possessed webbed hands and feet, water-resistant skin and the ability to hold his breath underwater for several minutes. The severe deficiency of sodium salts in his body made it necessary for him to regularly immerse himself in seawater. His special costume was charged with water and allowed himto remain away from the sea for up to 24hours. History: Ross and his wife, a Titanic survivor, conceived their son in the presence of the Vril., the mystic energy controlled by the alien Dyzan of the Arctic. Ross hoped his son would be born with some of the power, and couldone day oppose his grandfather Arthur Gordon Pym. Neptune was born a mutant, and his deficiency in sodium salt led his father to bring him to sea. Neptune was a natural swimmer, and loved exploring the ocean. After his father's death he spent little time with humanity, and began working on a book on undersea life. Neptune met the All-Star Squadron in 1942 and helped them disable a Japanese ship. He later served with the Young All-Stars. (Aquaman V #23-25) - The President contacted Senator Perkins to meet Shaxak of the alien Hunters, who'd promised a golden age for Earth. The Hunters had hostile encounters with seafaring populaces, and Neptune was responsible for making sure there'd be no further conflict. Aquaman came to Washington to meet with the Hunter leader Accord, but Washington was attacked by the Hunters' former ally Tiamat, and Perkins rushed the President to safety. Accord admitted to Aquaman that the golden age would begin with a harrowing of humanity, and Aquaman broadcast his comments with Atlan's portal, ensuring that the Hunters offer would be refused. The Hunters left Earth, but promised to return when humanity destroyed itself. Comments: Created by Gardner Fox & Joe Kubert Neptune Perkins received profiles in Who’s Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #16 and Who's Who Update '88 #2. He received a profile in Who's Who Update '87 #1 under the Young All-Stars entry. All characters mentioned or pictured are ™ and © DC Comics, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Please visit The Official DC Comics Site at: http://www.batman.com History Origin in the 19th century, around the year 1800, Arthur Gordon Pym discovered a powerful alien race known as Dyzan, the aliens had a large force of mystical energy known as Vril. Pym managed to dominate the energy and the aliens, forcing them to build a submarine called Nautilus and renamed himself for Captain Nemo, plundering ships around the world. Nautilus was destroyed years later. Pym survived, returned to the U.S. and adopted a new name: Perkins. He had a short marriage that resulted in the birth of Ross. Ross spent the first ten years of your life with Dyzan to return to the U.S.. In set, Pym with the Germans built an island of mobile warfare called Leviathan and with it sank the Titanic in 1912. Years later, Ross became a journalist and discovered that his father was a pirate. Following clues he discovered the Leviathan. There he met a survivor of the Titanic and they married. Soon the couple conceived a child, who possessed vril in his body. They hoped that one day this child could change the legacy of the family. Despite Neptune being very different from ordinary people, because of Vril, the boy had a normal childhood until his parents were killed by the Nazis. From then, Neptune decided to fight the Nazis. He became a member of the Young All Stars, where he fell in love with Tsunami. During the war, Adolf Hitler had discovered where the powers of Neptune and sent his soldiers to his house. Kalla warned Youth Command, which prevented the Nazis from achieving such power. After this event, the Dyzan left Earth. Deep Blue and Young Justice Neptune Tsunami married, after that his life became a mystery. Tsunami gave birth to Debbie, Neptune believed that he was the father, but actually she was the daughter of Atlan. After discovering this, the couple separated. When Aquaman called all nations to gather water, Neptune found Debbie and Tsunami. Neptune revealed that after the war he was active in politics and became a U.S. senator, using his influence in this position to meet with former teammates and founding a new group, Old Justice, to watch the members of Young Justice. Death Neptune was killed by Shark and King Shark, during the attack on Sub Diego in Infinite Crisis. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Marine Telepathy' *'Amphibian' *'Biological Adaptation' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Durability' Abilities *'Olympic level swimming' *'Expert Combatant' *'Diplomacy' *'Political Analyst' Pretty, Fizzy Paradise I'm back! And reading! And maybe even blogging! No promises! SATURDAY, MAY 12, 2007 All-Star, Senator, Fish Food...My Tribute to Neptune Perkins I don't know if you know this, but out there, in the DCU exists a character that I truly despise with every atom of my being. A character who's very presence has me itching to destroy, maim, and slaughter helpless two-dimensional characters. A character that I hate ten times more than I hate Nightwing and General Glory combined! This character is Neptune Perkins. If you don't know who Neptune Perkins is, he is a character that made two appearances in Hawkman comics in the 1940s only to be ditched unceremoniously when, I'd imagine, they realized what a waste of a character he was. He then existed properly forgotten all the way until the 1980s, when Roy Thomas, in what had to have been a fit of hallucinogen induced madness, decided he was worthy of being brought back in All-Star Squadron and Young All-Stars. To be honest, I can think of any number of Golden Age one-shot characters that deserved a second chance more than he did. Like that thug who masqueraded as Thor, or the mountain man dressed like Santa! Anyone but Neptune Perkins!!! So what IS the problem with Neptune Perkins, you may be wondering. Aside from the incredibly stupid name? Neptune Perkins is a DORK and a LOSER. Now I'll preface this by saying that I've only read the first eight or so issues, so it's possible that this changes, but the man brings NOTHING USEFUL to the team whatsoever. Think Aqualad in Teen Titans except with the added indignity of not even being the best water-user on the team! He sucks in battle, he has no useful skills, and his sole purpose seems to be listening to Tsunami's speeches about peace and pouting when she goes off to do something else. He does defend Tsunami from her critics, which is good, except there's a strange difference between when he does it and when the others do... Okay, have you ever met one of those guys who's all gung-ho about a particular cause and you watch him and get the distinct impression that he's only doing this to score with a chick? I'm not saying that men can't take up causes sincerely of course, but there always seems to be this one guy who's sole driving motivation appears to be to get in some girl's pants. As soon as he realizes he's not going to score, or he gets dumped, all bets are off and he'll show his true colors. Anyway, that's how Neptune Perkins tends to come across for me. And let me tell you honestly, in cases like this, we can usually tell. Now, while I thought he was a loser before, Neptune didn't really completely earn my scorn until this little number from Young All-Stars #4: Okay, you know what I said about how we can usually tell when a guy is gung-hoing a cause to get into our pants? One of the warning signs tend to be an extreme enthusiastic overreaction to any sort of offense. The would be feminist, for example, he might be out with the girl in question, overhear some other guy call her a bitch, march over, confront him and probably cause a huge fight when the girl would probably have been all right with just ignoring it. Or telling off the guy herself. These are the guys who'll go on huge tirades about how Barbie ruins the country, or tell store managers, loudly and in a certain person's hearing, how the faceless mannequins in the windows demean women. Or rant loudly about how only guys who can't get laid ever read girly mags. The key to this sort isn't what he says but the show he makes while saying it. Now, in this situation, Sandy definitely deserved some kind of telling off or whap for what he said. Definitely. But he's also about twelve years old, and weird "camera angles" of these panels aside, he's half Neptune's size. He's a child. I may be jumping to conclusions, but I tend to associate threatening to beat up a child to be a bit of a clue. Oh, and while she's not in those specific panels, Tsunami is of course present in the scene. You can't posture if your audience isn't there. The fact that Sandy would totally have taken him down is irrelevant. Notice how only Fury is holding back Neptune, while BOTH Iron Munro and Flying Fox are blocking Sandy. Even THEY know who'd win that fight. The thing about Neptune is that he's got some qualities that could have made him interesting but instead somehow conspire to make him more of a loser. I mean his sodium deficiency could actually have been something really fascinating to explore. It's actually an interesting handicap, requiring he remain in salt-water for a great deal of the time. Unfortunately the most this ever seemed to amount to was angsty whining in a giant fish tank. I wonder if he had to have that tank when he served in Congress. To add insult to injury, he's always believed Deep Blue to be his child. (Which...eww...Tsunami actually slept with him?!?!) but it's actually Atlan's spawn. I'm evil because this just leads me to snicker and call him a loser. Again. Even Tsunami doesn't like you! Before you think I'm being too cruel, realize that even in the modern day Neptune Perkins is still a tool. You remember Sins of Youth? Do you know who organized "Old Justice" together to plague Young Justice and generally make everyone miserable? That's right. NEPTUNE PERKINS. Once a tool and a loser, ALWAYS a tool and a loser. Neptune is no longer with us. In Infinite Crisis #3, poor Neptune met with an end as lame as he was. I know it's not very nice to gloat about the death of a character that undoubtedly has some very upset fans out there, but this is Neptune Perkins, so all I can really say is... BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. Eat it, Dolphin Boy! posted by kalinara @ 5:42 AM 15 Comments: At May 12, 2007 7:52 AM, Blogger SallyP said… *Gasp* You...you mean someone worse than Snapper Carr? I am completely unfamiliar with this guy, but I have to admit that you've hit the nail on the head with this characterization. What a tool. And YES, I know exactly what you mean about guys that act that way. See? Infinite Crises was good for some things. Just like Zero Hour wiped out Kari Limbo! Old Neptune was actually pretty lucky that Sandy didn't wipe the floor with him. At May 12, 2007 8:48 AM, Blogger Flidget said… I love that panel. Sure, there's always going to be some fans complaining about the death of a favourite killed just to ramp-up a crosover but, conversely, there's always going to be some fans cheering that someone they loathed just bit the dust. And that's just the sort of undignified, back-ground panel death that's so satisfying. No big, dramatic death scene for you, Neptune Perkins! Hahahahaha!!! If it were only possible to off Moondragon in the same way . . . At May 12, 2007 12:51 PM, Anonymous J. Kevin Carrier said… "To be honest, I can think of any number of Golden Age one-shot characters that deserved a second chance more than he did. Like that thug who masqueraded as Thor" -- Oh, Roy dragged him out for an appearance too: http://comics.org/coverview.lasso?id=37087&zoom=4 At May 12, 2007 3:07 PM, Blogger Dorian said… Neptune Perkins was one of those "neccessary evils" of the post-Crisis landscape, as I recall. He takes the place of the Golden Age Aquaman, much as Fury was meant to replace Wonder Woman and Iron Munro Superman. It's kind of telling that he's even more annoying than the character he was meant to replace. At May 12, 2007 5:07 PM, Blogger kalinara said… j.kevin: Somehow I'm not surprised. :-) At May 12, 2007 6:06 PM, Blogger Captain Infinity said… It makes me wonder if he was picking on Young Justice just to impress some girl. At May 12, 2007 7:38 PM, Anonymous Dan Coyle said… Oh Roy Thomas, is there anything you can't remember? Really, seriously, because if you were a little more forgetful, we wouldn't have Neptune Perkins on our case. ;-) At May 12, 2007 10:34 PM, Blogger Filby said… Oh Roy Thomas, is there anything you can't remember? Brevity? Natural dialog? At May 12, 2007 10:37 PM, Anonymous Justin said… Wow, Young All-Stars. My uncle gave me the first few issues of that as well as some random All-Star Squadron issues back in like 1994. They were the first and only superhero comics I ever read until last year when I started collecting, my delayed intro if you will. I absolutely loved them! I never really liked Neptune Perkins, however. He always seemed the like most boring loser to ever boring up a room. I still wanted him to kick the crap out of Sandy though because I hated Sandy. In fact, when I first started reading your blog, I thought "She likes Sandy? Who likes Sandy? He's a pompous ass who hates Japanese people." I was glad to see he'd grown out of that. :P Is it bad that when I started reading your post I immediately said to myself "Well of COURSE she hates Neptune Perkins. He threatened poor widdle Sanderson multiple times"? :) BTW kalinara, have you ever read that issue where the All-Stars put on a charity baseball game and Wildcat plays the intimidating tough-guy pitcher to Iron Munroe's 'Casey at the Bat'? At May 12, 2007 10:40 PM, Anonymous Justin said… Argh, forgot to add this: I always thought Sandy was the same age as the rest of them. He seemed like it to me at least, but then, I was a wee lad at the time. At May 13, 2007 12:27 AM, Blogger kalinara said… justin: Nah, I don't hate him for hating Sand, just in trying to beat up a kid. They do make a point of establishing Sandy and Dan-the Dyna Mite as considerably younger than the rest. Actually, Sandy's racism makes a fair amount of sense when you consider two factors. First, Tsunami HAD been originally fighting on the side of the Japanese. And there was an actual battle in which she and Sandy were on opposite sides. Even though they didn't interact in that battle, it's not surprising that he remembered her. And really, distrusting a person who originally fought on the opposite side from you is pretty understandable. I was actually pretty pissed reading the comic that THAT little factor was generally overlooked so Sandy could be generally racist... Which doesn't actually make sense, as Wes studied Asian culture extensively, and given that he trained Sandy, who practically worshipped him, the anti-Asian racism doesn't make sense. (Especially since, having studied interactions between Japan and America, during that period, as part of my degree, it really didn't make sense that every teenage character was supportive of Tsunami, while the worldliest and most experienced one wasn't. Honestly, it'd be more likely that the normal, clueless, inexperienced teens would be more prone to media propoganda) However, if you look at it from the fact that they were LITERALLY on opposite sides, it starts to make more sense...but again, that was downplayed. Also, the other key is that according to Sandy, Dian was killed by nazi spies. Obviously she got better, :-p, but it does make a spy paranoia make some sense. I honestly have a LOT of issues with young all-stars, which is why i ditched them after my favorite (and the only character given any sort of dimensional characterization as opposed to Iron=Angry, Tsunami=Peace Pamphlet, Dan=nervous, Helena="There are no elevators in Greece") wandered off. heh, sorry, nothing gets me to rant like yAs At May 13, 2007 4:34 AM, Blogger kalinara said… I did like the baseball issue though. :-) It was such a shame that Sandy was dropped after that, because it really did show that after the stupid tacked on racism was taken care of Thomas COULD actually write the character. And dude, Neptune picking on Sandy never bothered me (aside from the fact that he's twice his size and nearly full grown to Sandy's very clearly still-childish stature.) Mostly because, as I said, if it HAD come down to a fight, there isn't really any doubt that Sandy would kick his ass. :-) At May 15, 2007 10:41 AM, Anonymous Justin said… Ouch, I got pwned. :) Well, I never had the issues where Tsunami was actually shown fighting on the other side, or fighting Sandy. Plus, I guess my 10-year-old self just didn't see Sandy as so close to my own age and more like a 16 or 17 year old. Plus I may or may not have been picked on by popular "golden boys" at school when I was a kid. :P I think it might have just been my sensibilities as well. First off, I kind of had a crush on Tsunami, and second, I am a total sucker for a "villain changing their ways and trying to make good" story. At May 15, 2007 3:59 PM, Blogger kalinara said… Heheh, no pwnage intended. I'm just very verbal about things. :-) And no question that Sandy was an ass. But then, as Guy is my other favorite, that probably indicates that the occasional assholishness isn't a problem for me. :-) At December 11, 2017 10:24 AM, Blogger Daniel Wellington Coupons said… Check out all the latest Vital Choice Coupon Codes, promo codes & discounts for 2017. Remember: Check Couponshowcase.com First. Vital Choice Coupon Codes Post a Comment << Home About Me My Photo Name: kalinara Location: Binghamton, New York, United States View my complete profile Read This Please PFP Comment Policy Helpful Index-Type Posts Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers, Recap Index Earth: Final Conflict, Review Index Previous Posts Friday Night Fights, YEAH! Put Down the Stupid Cross, Please 50 Things I Love About Superhero Comics: Random Ridiculous Realization A Silly Idea for a Superheroic Annoyance... Still No Content Here... Superheroing 101 Quick Random Reactions to Spiderman 3 (Very mild/i... Adventures with a Green Barbie: Friday Night Fights: Better Late than Never? StatCounter - Free Web Tracker and Counter Powered by Blogger See Also *Neptune Perkins/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Neptune_Perkins *http://www.comicvine.com/neptune-perkins/29-24990/ *http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=neptuneperkins Notes *Neptune was a mutant hybrid human / dolphin who received his powers from amystical source of energy known as Vril. Trivia *By having a sodium deficiency, Neptune has to be bathed in salt water. *His costume was specifically designed to retain sodium for a long period of time. *He can hold his breath for 7 minutes. He did not learn to swim in a bathtub,nor did he droun in one. NEPTUNE PERKINS? Who's This? A minor underwater(-ish) hero from the Golden Age, who nevertheless got a full entry on page 22 of Who's Who vol.16. The facts: Neptune Perkins first appeared in a Hawkman story in Flash Comics #66 (1945) and teamed-up with Carter Hall once more in Flash Comics #81 (1947). That's pretty much it until Roy Thomas dug him up and used him a couple times in All-Squadron in the early 80s, and then made him a core member of the Young All-Stars, taking Aquaman's Golden Age spot after Crisis erased the yellow-gloved King of the Seven Seas during the Crisis. How you could have heard of him: As a Young All-Star, his origins were retconned to make him the mutant son of the real-life Captain Nemo who had forced aliens to make him a high-tech submarine. The man eventually changed his name to Perkins and married a Titanic survivor. I guess Neptune literally had the sea in his genes. Neptune Perkins would actually appear a fair number of times in the contemporary DC Universe, first in some issues of Peter David's Aquaman as the father of a new character called Deep Blue, and then having become a U.S. senator, a member of the committee monitoring Young Justice. He was killed in action in Infinity Crisis #3. So yes, he appeared quite a bit, but as with most Golden Age heroes, I'm really interested in what they were like BACK THEN. Example story: "The Dweller in the Sea" by Gardner Fox and Joe Kubert, from Flash Comics #66 (1945) For some reason, I always thought Neptune Perkins had his own, short-lived strip. After all, outside the Justice Society, it was rare for superheroes to meet and team up back in the Golden Age. But no. In both his Golden Age appearances, he featured in a Hawkman story, and the Winged Wonder is obviously the star; Perkins part ally, part damsel in distress. The Who's Who entry also makes it seem like Neptune is an underwater hero like Aquaman. Again that's wrong. He lives on a boat and though he must swim a lot, he's definitely an air breather. As his origin makes clear: But what about high blood pressure?! Anyway, his parents raise him on a boat and he grows up be a strong swimmer with webbed hands and toes, and... a best-selling author! Oh look, he's got a seagull for a pet. That becomes important later - you do remember who's strip this actually is, right? - but before we get to that, we cut to a nearby town where Dick Tracy-type crooks are talking about their next bank robbery. They're led by "Rice" Ryan, a man decidedly obsessed with that particular staple. See the plan is simple. Steal Perkins' boat, fill it with rice for the journey to some country without an extradition treaty with the U.S., rob a bank, and escape with the money. And they do trick Neptune, except his wounded gull escapes... That's right, the gull has a chat with Hawkman's hawk sidekick Big Red and our (real) hero gets involved. He tries to help Perkins steal his boat back, but the crooks are armed and dangerous, and they capture the kid. Hawkman decides to follow one of the crooks to shore, which leads him to the bank robbery in progress. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a klutz. Hawkman slipped on some rice. Because 1) Rice carries pocketfuls of the stuff uncooked to snack on, and 2) Carter kind of forgets he can fly. While he's knocked out, they escape, so he only catches up to them when they're underway on some rough seas. A wave makes him bump his head again (is he the Golden Age's answer to Hal Jordan?) and the crooks throw him in the hold with Perkins. But don't worry, he has a plan. He takes a crankshaft from a toolbox and starts drilling a hole at the bottom of the ship. He's not trying to sink the boat. Instead, we see the hull rupture violently, leaving the bound heroes free to cut their ropes on sharp seashells. So how did Hawkman do it, kids? Did you figure it out? The short of it is: SCIENCE! That's right, what little water got in the hold blew the rice up to destructive size. Thank you Neptune Perkins for being there to ask the question for us. As for Rice Ryan, he swore off rice forever. The end. Well, almost. Neptune would return in an adventure involving this same duo traveling to Venus in a light bulb. I wouldn't lie about that. Who else? Between Mysto and Neptune Perkins, the only other possibility might have been Nemesis, someone I'd never heard of at the time, if only he hadn't soon become much more prominent thanks to the Suicide Squad, and later as Wonder Woman's boyfriend. Up next, one last hero from volume 16? POSTED BY SISKOID AT 06:05 LABELS: COMICS, GOLDEN AGE, HAWKMAN, WHO'S THIS? 17 COMMENTS: Matt Celis said... I always felt bad when Roy Thomas got the rug pulled out from under him with DC and the "Crisis of Subpar Sales as Compared to Marvel." Ruined everything he was doing with All-Star Squadron and Infinity Inc. Young All-Stars was a pretty sorry consolation prize and seemed fairly uninspired. Didn't realize Neptune Perkins (what a lousy name) predated YA-S. JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 11:27 AM d said... I'd like to nominate. All-Star Squadron for a siskoid daily feature after Doctor Who finishes. JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 12:43 PM Siskoid said... An interesting suggestion, possibly not as daunting as the Legion feature I proposed, and Michael Bailey's Perisphere didn't cover more than 8 issues or so. Putting thought into it. JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 1:23 PM Delta said... Possible post suggestion: "Why we think Hal Jordan is stupid". You mention this a lot, but personally I don't know where it comes from. I guess my basis for the character is the Super Friends cartoon where he had the most authoritative voice, so those comments always give me dissonance. Maybe just a few examples would suffice. JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 1:41 PM Siskoid said... He's not the smartest guy in the JLA to be sure, but my joke was more about his hitting his head a lot. See SallyP's Green Lantern Butt's Forever in the blog roll (to the right) for all the evidence. JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 1:57 PM Jayunderscorezero said... @Delta Stuff like this (and the whole album) is a start: http://www.flickr.com/photos/dlanod/196059844/in/set-72157594208628528/ JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 2:00 PM American Hawkman said... Interestingly, Neptune Perkins' Post-CRISIS origin was originally intended for the Golden Age Aquaman and recycled. I actually really liked it, tying into both Poe's Arthur Gordon Pym and Lovecraft' s Mountains of Madness. I really wish that DC would get on the ball and release Golden Age Hawkman Archives #2... love these stories. Add me as a vote for the All-Star Squadron take as well... I'm a fan. JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 2:31 PM American Hawkman said... Times like this, I wish that DC would hurry up and release the Golden Age Hawkman Archives volume 2... love these stories. I also quite liked Neptune Perkins' Post-CRISIS origin, which was recycled from a planned Golden Age Aquaman origin for Secret Origins, and incorporated Poe's Arthur Gordon Pym and Lovecraft's Mountains of Madness. Good stuff! JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 2:53 PM SallyP said... Delta...Hal isn't STUPID...but he is awfully impulsive. And he does seem to hit his head a lot. Ah...Neptune Jones. Didn't he come back and get killed off? JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 6:54 PM Craig Oxbrow said... Is he related to Sue? JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 7:22 PM Matt Celis said... Hal Jordan isn't stupid...his writers are. To be fair, when you make a hero pretty much invulnerable if he uses his brains, it's tempting to write him as stupid to make the story play out as desired. Would GL ever fall for this stuff in a roleplaying game if he's a PC? JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 7:50 PM American Hawkman said... Hal isn't stupid, especially when compared to the likes of Kyle... but he does have a statistically improbable number of head injuries. Also, a guilt complex that makes Peter Parker look like Lex Luthor. JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 8:20 Pm Siskoid said... Sally: If you mean Perkins, then yes, Infinite Crisis did him in. Craig: Is that British humor? Matt: You don't know my players. AmHawk: You know, Guy's not an especially bright light either. You know what they say about courage and stupidity, maybe the rings can't distinguish between the two. JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 9:18 PM American Hawkman said... In fairness, Guy seemed just fine until he suffered significant on-panel brain damage back in Denny O'Neal' s run. :) Note also that there was an actual honest-to-God story about how Hal learned common sense in Superboy, of all places. JANUARY 21, 2014 AT 11:10 PM SallyP said... Hey! Guy graduated with two degrees from the University of Michigan! He just had brain damage for a while...mostly courtesy of Sinestro and Hal. But he has his brains back now. John is still the smartest however. JANUARY 22, 2014 AT 4:41 PMC raig Oxbrow said... Well, it relates to British humour... JANUARY 22, 2014 AT 6:00 PMA merican Hawkman said... I actually think Alan is probably the smartest, although he's apparently worse with money than even Hal. I'll note that Guy is clearly the best businessman, on top of his entirely unrelated degrees. JANUARY 23, 2014 AT 1:47 AM Post a Comment Action figure HomeFeaturesForumsAccountHelp Hello Guest - Sign In or New Account Features Showcase Home Submit your Custom Customs for Sale Tutorials Figure Inque Contest Ideas Custom SearchAtlantis Newest Customs All Customs Action Figures Dioramas / Playsets Miniatures / Figurines Other Customs Statues / Busts Vehicles Other Activity Last Updated Most Talked About Last Commented No one reslects you,even if you have an action figure. NEPTUNE PERKINS Young All-Stars Member (DC Universe) Custom Action Figure NEPTUNE PERKINS Young All-Stars Member (DC Universe) Custom Action Figure Shrink Custom #: 67574 Name: NEPTUNE PERKINS Young All-Stars Member Custom Type: Action Figure Toy Series: DC Universe Creator: optimusleo View Public Profile Date Added: November 10, 2014 Base Figure: DCUC Orion Height: 6.00 inches When Neptune Perkins showed up in the All-Star Squadron I thought that time how much his origin was from the GA Aquaman. Who would thought that after COIE he would replace Aquaman from the 40'! The only thing I didn't like was that he could not hold his breath more than 7 minutes under water... Hair: ML Doc Samson Head: LOTR Legolas Body: DCUC Orion Forearms: DCD IC Elongated Man Pictures NEPTUNE PERKINS Young All-Stars Member (DC Universe) Custom Action Figure EnlargeNEPTUNE PERKINS Young All-Stars Member (DC Universe) Custom Action Figure Enlarge User Comments Write a new Comment Red Wolf - Tuesday, November 11, 2014 Nice Job! En-Ryu-Oh!2061 - Monday, November 10, 2014 And another great YAS favorite , I particular like the Legolas head , it give him a unique expression , Nice Work Leo! Write a new Comment Custom Figure on eBay Hiya Aliens Colonial Marines acid rain 1:18 3.75" female custom figure Custom made 3 3/4 The Thing Childs vintage style horror action figure MOC Custom made 3 3/4 The Thing Norwegian vintage style horror action figure MOC 1/6 scale VTS custom The Division Dark Zone female agent figure 1/6 scale VTS custom The Division Dark Zone agent figure Custom Stan Lee Action Figure 6" 1/12 Painted Head For Marvel Legends Collection *NEW CAST* Custom Resin Star Wars SDCC Han Solo Carbonite 6" Black Series Figure STAR WARS Custom LUKE SKYWALKER in STORMTROOPER OUTFIT with COIN - POTF - MOC Custom made 3 3/4 RJ MacReady The Thing vintage style action figure MOC Previous / Next Customs FLYING FOX Young All-Stars Member View the Previous Submission Order View the Next Lobo FLYING FOX Young All-Stars Member View the Previous DC Universe Series View the Next Lobo FLYING FOX Young All-Stars Member View the Previous Created by optimusleo View the Next TIGRESS I Paula Brooks Young All-Stars Member Disclaimer The figures contained in the Custom Showcase are not for sale by Figure Realm, and the creators of the customs are no way affiliated with Figure Realm. The Custom Showcase is purely for entertainment purposes and only provides a means for the creators to show off their work and trade ideas. Figure Realm does not make or sell customs. If this custom violates the Custom Showcase Guidelines, please Report it. Chronology NEPTUNE PERKINS CHRONOLOGY Created by Gardner Fox and Joe Kubert The Original Universe CHRONOLOGY Neptune Perkins first appeared in Flash Comics #66 (August-September 1945). Below is the definitive list of appearances of Neptune Perkins in chronological order. Flashback sequences or story entries will be followed by a Flashback note. Stories that for some reason are no longer part of current continuity will have a comment saying this in a note following the entry. Follow the links for a complete index of the issue, including story and creator info as well as full character chronology and in some cases story synopses. The chronology list can also be sorted according to Comic book title. Please note: If you want to go back to the chronological listing after having used the sorting tool you have to reload the page. To go to the Neptune Perkins biography click here. Neptune Perkins Chronology Click to list by alphabetically by title All-Star Squadron #33 (May 1984): "The Battle of Santa Barbara--Times Two" All-Star Squadron #34 (June 1984): "The Wrath of Tsunami" All-Star Squadron #35 (July 1984): "That Earths May Live" Young All-Stars #1 (June 1987): "The Coming of the Young All-Stars" Young All-Stars #2 (July 1987): "A Gathering of Heroes" Young All-Stars #3 (August 1987): "A Call to Arms" Young All-Stars #4 (September 1987): "California Here We Come!" Young All-Stars #5 (October 1987): "Hollywood Knights" Young All-Stars #6 (November 1987): "The War Within" Young All-Stars #7 (December 1987): "Somewhere in This Favored Land" Young All-Stars #8 (January 1988): "Manhunters of the World, Unite..." Young All-Stars #9 (February 1988): "You Have Nothing to Lose But Your Souls" Young All-Stars #11 (April 1988): "Like Son" Young All-Stars #12 (May 1988): "M Is For Monster" Young All-Stars #13 (June 1988): "Deadlier Than the Male" Young All-Stars #14 (July 1988): "Hell Hath No Fury" Young All-Stars Annual #1 (1988): "The Mekanique Paradox" Young All-Stars #15 (August 1988): "And Deathbolt Makes Three" Young All-Stars #16 (September 1988): "The Dyzan Inheritance Book One: Leviathan" Young All-Stars #17 (October 1988): "The Dyzan Inheritance Book Two: Neptune" Young All-Stars #18 (November 1988): "The Dyzan Inheritance Book Three: Thule" Young All-Stars #19 (December 1988): "The Dyzan Inheritance Book Four: Vril" Young All-Stars #21 (Holiday 1988): "Atom & Evil Part I: The Americans" Young All-Stars #22 (January 1989): "Atom & Evil Part II: The Allies" Young All-Stars #23 (March 1989): "Atom & Evil Part III: The Alchemists" Young All-Stars #24 (April 1989): "Atom & Evil Part IV: The Axis" Young All-Stars #25 (May 1989): "Atom & Evil Part V: Armageddon '42" Young All-Stars #26 (June 1989): "Sick Leave" Young All-Stars #27 (July 1989): "Meanwhile..." Flashback Flash Comics #66/3 (August-September 1945): "The Dweller in the Sea" Flash Comics #81/5 (March 1947): "Voyage to Venus" Aquaman Vol. 5 #23 (August 1996): "Deep Trouble" Aquaman Vol. 5 #24 (September 1996): "United We Fall" Aquaman Vol. 5 #25 (October 1996): "Betwixt And Between" Aquaman Vol. 5 #39 (December 1997): "Bad Relations" Young Justice #16 (January 2000): "Aftermath" Young Justice #18 (March 2000): "Revolting Developments" Young Justice #19 (April 2000): "Banned, On the Run" Young Justice: Sins of Youth #1 (May 2000): "Justice For All" Sins of Youth: JLA Jr. #1 (May 2000): "You Gotta Be Kidding!" Young Justice #20 (June 2000): "Time Out" Infinite Crisis #3 (February 2006): "Divine Intervention" Categories: ChronologiesChronologies (Original Universe) homewho's who indexes chronologies history special pages community create accountlog in This page was last modified on 3 March 2016, at 17:23. Privacy policy About DCU Guide Disclaimers Mobile Version Site Contents, Images & Design Copyright ©2002-2019 Figure Realm, LLC.